WARNING DO NOT READ!
by rankiribe
Summary: oneshot made from stupid author's stupid and lame thoughts. Proceed at your own risk. It's worth reading! NOT!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Disgaea. Nor do the characters. All I own on this fic is the plot. But you good authors may use it. I cannot use it well enough. I'm sure you guys can.

**Author's Notes**: I don't have the idea for Zatch Bell (Gash Bell actually) and Gakuen Alice fic named _A REALLY WEIRD STORY_, so I am filling up my brain with ideas as I'm doing this oneshot. It's a great story. NOT.

_Chapter One_

_What the Heck? It's an Oneshot, For God's Sake!_

"Ooohh…Creative title." Said Laharl as he passed the toast to Etna. Him, Etna, Gordon, Jennifer, and Kurtis are spending their morning with their own thoughts, as they wait for Flonne's cookings to come.

The thoughts are listed in this manner: Laharl, Etna, Gordon, Jennifer, and Kurtis, before returning back to Laharl, then Gordon, and finally Flonne.

_Uggh! That damn site! Why does Netherworld official site has serve porn under the name 'Overlord Laharl'? Who post that? And who the heck bring me back to my coffin when I fainted?_

_I have to post more porn into the Netherworld official site. I should probably post the crossdressing Prince too. Hey, why does Gordon look at me?_

_Damn that Etna! What does she meant by 'simply an useless, rejectable, idiot, coward, useless, meaningless, dumbass, frightful, fearful, childish, cocky, forgetful, greedy, lustful, gluttony, lazy, a trash even lower than the most sinful Prinny of a human' under my link? She's going to regret it! Damn it Jennifer! Stop looking at Kurtis! He's simply a Prinny! He's nothing handsome! Unlike me! _

_Ouuuh! Kurtis don't know it yet. I placed an electric trap on his spoon! He's soon turn into ashes as soon as he began to eat! My, would I like to look at that!_

_This is damn bad. Laharl look at my slightly bigger share of toast, and he has the eye of a killer. Does he even like raspberries? Well, Overlord, take my share already! I cannot receive another Blazing Knuckle on my stomach!_

_Ouh good. Kurtis giving me his share. Complete with an untouched spoon! How nice of him! Well, it might have something to do with my glare, but nevermind. Aaaaahhh…_

The trap ignited, and soon electric sparks were shocking the fluid known as 'spit' on Laharl's mouth, making him scream silently on his mind.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU KURTIS!_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…This day sure is fun! Oh? What's that shadow? Oh, just Laharl doing his usual Blazing Knuckle to Kurtis. I wonder what he did this time. Oh well. Laharl's blazing knuckle could boil eggs, so why shouldn't I?_

As Gordon bringing his egg, the chicken egg, not 'His' egg you pervs, closer and closer to Laharl's flame column. It was unknown who did it, but someone pushed Gordon to the flame column, and he ran away along the castle. Asking someone if they could boil eggs with the flame on his butt. No one could answer, though.Then Flonne came with a bg plate full of food.

_Oh, how I love breakfast. Everyone could si ttogether and eat. Where is Gordon-san? Oh well. _

"The breakfast is ready! Eat to your heart's content!" Said Flonne as she placing the plate in the middle. Soon the rush over food began. Try to guess who said what.

"THAT'S MINE!"

"NO IT'S MINE! THE NOODLE ARE MINE!"

"WHO'S TALKING ABOUT NOODLE? THE STEAK ARE WAY BETTER!"

"STEAK'S NOT FOR A SKIDDY BOY! IT'S FOR A LOVELY LADY SUCH AS I!"

"DAMN KURTIS! WHY DID YOU GIVE YOUR SHARE OF TOAST TO LAHARL?"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, WHY DID YOU GIVE YOUR SHARE OF TOAST TO LAHARL, YOU UGLY, DEAF PRINNY?"

"PRINNY STEAK? A NEW FOOD?"

"WHAT DOES 'SKIDDY' MEANS?"

"LOOK ON IT AT THE DICTIONARY! YOU COULD FIND ONE AT NETHERWORLD OFFICIAL SITE! NOW STOP BOTHERING ME! THAT SOUP IS MINE!"

"THANKS LAHARL!"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! DON'T OPEN THE LINK BELOW 'OVERLORD LAHARL' FLONNE!"

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK! MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING! HEY! LAHARL'S CROSSDRESSING!"

"YOU'RE CROSSDRESSING?"

"Only on special occasion. HEY GIVE ME BACK THAT BREAD, KURTIS!"

"You REALLY crossdressing, Prince? JENNIFER! TEACH ME HOW TO PUT ELECTRONIC TRAP ON SPOONS!"

"YOU DID THAT, JENNIFER? DAMN YOU! BLAZING KNUCKLE!"

"AND YET YOU HIT ME! PRINGER BEAM!"

Soon chaos began to swirl in the dining room.

"DAMN YOU PRINCE! TAKE THIS! CHAOS IMPACT!"

"LIKE YOU COULD HIT ME! TERMINUS OMEGA!"

"COULD SOMEONE BOIL THIS EGG WITH FLAME ON MY BUTT? SOMEONE! GIVE ME A BUTT-BOILED EGG! A NEW PANTS WILL DO GOOD, TOO!"

Soon Laharl, Etna, Gordon (who was still trying to find who could boil the chicken egg by the flame on his butt), Jennifer, and Kurtis are bombing with ultra-radiator-skifroneial force that form a rare occasion of over-premagdism-supervaporact heat. The mega-frontal attacks which each attacks contain at least one form of leyibalism-anathropy-anagramny-screwwy kind of molecules which are formed in one big freudolism-supervaporact ring of molecules. The attacks and the heat form a paradoxlefiaashefllighaliosuominute condition.

In scientific terms, _they blow each other out._

This thought flew in Flonne's mind.

_I forgot the boiled eggs!_

You know how dense she is.

**THE END (HUAHAHAHAHA)**

**Author's Notes**: Well, what do you think? I cannot think of a good humor, so I just put whatever cross my mind. The MOST LAME JOKES INSIDE fic is inside. Please review if you agree. I should write a multi-chaptered Disgaea fic too.


End file.
